ZAFT's Orange Archon
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: A challenge of 'What's inside the Scroll' What if Naruto was transported in the World of GSD during the Scroll of Seals incident. Slight xover on other series K/F N/?
1. Chapter 1

A challenge of 'What's inside the Scroll' What if Naruto was transported in the World of GSD during the Scroll of Seals incident. Slight xover on other series K/F N/?

Prologue

Name:Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: FAITH, Archon, ZAFT Captain-Commander

If one were to describe Naruto Uzumaki he would be called with many monikers such as Hero, Extraordinary, Unpredictable, Orange Devil, Orange King, Orange Comet, Orange Flash, Sekai no Saikyou no Otoko (World's Strongest Man), Seikishi (Saint Knight), Newtype Coordinator and etc.

There was no known information about him prior to his appearance in Carpentaria 7 years ago. All investigations turned out nothing except the fact that he was twelve years old and has been washed up on Carpentaria's shore with a fatal injury in form of severe burns and head trauma. He was brought to PLANT's after stabilizing his condition for further treatment.

It would have seem impossible that he would recover from severe burns but miraculously he did. After a few test from the ZAFT Military Hospital in PLANT's, he was concluded as a coordinator due to his DNA structure is vastly different from Naturals and even coordinators but still enough to conclude he is a human. After waking up from his 1 month coma, which astounded the doctors because of his inhuman recovery, they were able to ask him questions and so forth. Knowing Naruto, being boisterous and all. They didn't believed him totally writing it off as hallucination due to him being a child. He will later be handed over to ORB's PLANTs ambassador Kirishima Haruna, a 35 year old widow. Their relationship at first was rocky as both of their characteristics clash with each other. Haruna being calm and strict and Naruto being loud, boisterous and energetic he is. But both came into understanding when Haruna believed in Naruto's story of being Shinobi. He even showed him several techniques. The ambassador thought Naruto the way of the Bushido and Kenjutsu to help Naruto cope up with being energetic. Haruna being a Kensei (Sword Saint) before being an ambassador Naruto was in one hell of a training.

He is also famous in ZAFT Armory 4 a military production facility in PLANTs based in Augustus cluster which is coincidentally near ORB Consulate, as he has sneaked inside the base numerous times just to see mobile suits. It was also made many senior ZAFT personnel laugh their ass out whenever rookies chases him. It was a known fact that no one can catch up to the "Orange Devil" as he is much faster than any of them, not to mention he is much more agile due to his small size. ZAFT relented to his assault later on and has been allowed to ride a mobile suit with the Armory's superintendent's permission to ride one. He was also taught how to pilot a bit by Rau Le Creuset which told him that he should try Military Service when he grows up, as that time Naruto was still 13 years old. Rau has seen the potential in Naruto. Although the Mobile Suit's development was top secret, the ZAFT council deemed it 'okay' to expose the top secret material to Naruto as Haruna gave them assurance that it was okay. she qouted that 'He is a strong kid' with a crazy like grin unbefitting of her stature, this statement would later be proven during bloody Valentine 4 years in future.

3 Years later, after the death of Kirishima Haruna, Naruto was at wreck at first but he knew that she would be dying due to her telling him that she has a chronic heart disease and she doesn't know when she will die as her next heart attack would be her last. In short her heart was a ticking time bomb. With Haruna not having any living relatives she said in her last will that Naruto would be her heir, Naruto became the heir of all Kirishima and Romefeller (Haruna's unnamed Husband) wealth including the most famous Camelot A.S.E.E.C.(Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corporation) a famous research and development division and Romefeller Foundation which is rumoured to be one of the richest non government organization at that time, both are based on PLANT colonies not to mention it was the sponsor foundation of PLANTs development. Naruto would later be in care of Clyne family where he would meet someone who reminded him of Sakura Haruno, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus Clyne taught of him as annoyance, because he was annoying generally. But later on she warmed up on him when she discovered that his happy grins and loud laughs was just a cover. He was still hurting from Haruna's death. Lacus saw it when she heard him crying on his room still crying from his foster mother's death. Lacus didn't say anything to him after that incident and tried to understand him which gave the young Lacus alot of laugh later on when she joined in one of his pranks. She also introduced Athrun to him thru a video call and told him that he was her Fiance', Knowing Naruto he threatened Athrun using his kunai in more ways than one. Poor Athrun, can't look on knives without fidgeting or just a mention of the older blondes name. It was fun times but it would have to end since Naruto has signed up for military.

Military life was not different from Naruto as being a shinobi and trained by Haruna for few years. ZAFT military was bit more strict but he can handle it just enough. He did stand out though, with his inhumane fast reflex, understanding of military tactics put him in the spotlight during his tenure as ZAFT cadet. He also stand out with his endurance and self defensive skills. But only during mobile suit exercises he stood out further, being able to pilot a mobile suit just as it was second nature to him. During battle simulations he was always moving alone with few of his classmates following him from time to time. Several of the instructors also noted his stealthiness and tenacity which was enabled him to snuck up on his objectives and get away unscathed or ambush any unsuspecting opponents and eliminate them quietly with his sword leaving wreck only on his path. However he refused to believe that Coordiantors were always superior to naturals which always got him into an argument with his fellow classmates and Instructors. Normally Naruto would lash out at them and start a fight but because of Haruna's 'education' he didn't always start the fist fight.

However the unexpected happened. The Earth Alliance declared war against PLANTs believing that they were the one who orchestrated the attack on Copernicus . The Earth alliance or mostly the Atlantic Federation immediately are on their way towards PLANTs. All Cadets and Home defence Fleet was sortied to deal with the threat to coordinator home.

Naruto was assigned to 7th training fleet which his classmates are also member of. Most if not all of the ZAFT forces haven't had any real experience fighting a war. So everyone was one bit nervous. Naruto though has only one thought in his mind

I've waited too long for this shit

Not that he wasn't nervous, he was shaking actually. Thinking of what will happen. How many people will die. How can he avert it. What kind of things will he need to deal with and so on. His thoughts were interrupted when he was handed over a folder which contained his custom GINN that he ordered using his inherited wealth. It wasn't vastly different from other standard GINNs but it was much more faster, stealthier, different weapon loadout and more agile than any standard GINNs. Performance was more enhanced up to 50% due to upgrades however due to this upgrades it can't change it weapon loadout nor it can be used on Earth's atmosphere. While there is a new Mobile Suit project that Camelot is building in preparations of his graduation few months later which compliments his high spatial awareness as well as a ship to carry it with, he will have to do what he has now.

Model Number: ZGMF-1017SS  
Model Name: GINN Space Specialized High Speed Tactical type  
Manufacturer: ZAFT, Camelot ASEEC  
Weapons: MA-M4X Vibration Katana, MA613 80mm experimental Assault Rifle. M68 "Pardus" Missile launchers, 45mm Arm mounted Submachine gun  
Propulsion:Lightwave Boosters/Thrusters.  
Special Characteristics: Radar Absorbent materials scattered on Mobile suit, short range high capacity ECM capability to "cover up" the Mobile suit's existence from any short range radar mounted on mobile armors

Apart from the fact that it shows enhanced number of thrusters and a pair of 2 boosters on its wings for increased speed and maneuverability. It also has Vibration Katana for increased cutting effectiveness against heavily armored targets (Battleships, cruisers and etc.) as well as to quickly eliminating any fast moving targets at close quarters, a more accurate, high rate of fire experimental rifle, Pardus missile launcher on its legs and arm mounted sub machine guns for CIWS. Hopefully this would be enough to prevent any tragedy from happening.

ZAFT Hadrian Line

The plan was simple, hold the line till the reinforcements from Maginot and Calidus line arrived to surround the enemy but the question is how they will do it. Hadrian line was composed mostly of the training fleet and to say it was a really tough situation, but regardless, they will have to hold the line. Naruto was assigned in _Galileo _, a Nazca-class destroyer. Currently he is inside the lobby wearing red mobile suit uniform. He was waiting anxiously for the announcement while looking at his Orange-Black custom GINN when Rau le Creuset approached him.

"Well well well, ain't we a bit anxious Naruto-kun" Rau stated as he handed the blonde boy a cup of coffee.

"Rau-san... Long time no see!" Naruto greeted the older man forgetting his anxiousness despite of the situation. After a discussing how was life with each other Rau decided to steer the conversation to Naruto's Cadet life

"I've heard that you've been doing well in your time in the academy. You even got yourself a customized GINN" Rau said while looking at the newly customized GINN in the hangar.

"Not really Rau-san, I'm just applying what you've been advising to me this past years." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Unknown to many people Rau was visiting Naruto during this past years as Rau has been secretly been Haruna's lover for the past 2 years after the premature death of Haruna's husband on a freak accident on earth. So in a sense Rau was Naruto's foster father during the past 3 ½ years.

"That's good to hear then. By the way I'll be your squad leader just to inform you." Rau said to the blonde boy while sipping coffee from his cup.

"So we're Creuset Squad now?" The boy asked curiously. Rau merely chuckled and tap on his green pilot uniform.

"If you are looking I am not wearing any red or white uniforms so I don't have the rights to have a team but you'll be following my orders if you are asking." Rau smiled and looked back to his CGUE which was being prepared by the engineers.

Suddenly Ship alarms are coming off. PA system immediately come to life

"Condition Red has been Issued, Condition Red has been Issued. All personnel man your stations. All pilots standby on their units!"

With that said both Rau and Naruto ran off towards their respective mobile suit together with other two female pilots namely Inori Yuzuriha and Shiba Miyuki followed them immediately after entering the room.

Inori Yuzuriha, 15 years old of age She has pinkish white hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and reddish eyes. She is wearing standard green pilot uniform Her piloting capability is above the average with notably being one of the most nimble and agile in handling mobile suit second only to Naruto. Naruto noted that Inori has a very good voice almost comparable to Lacus. She is also silent and speaks only few words, however she always interacts with Naruto more times than she interacts with other cadets.

Inori is what you call a petite beauty, she can easily get any attention of anyone. Add to the fact that she was formerly a famous singer who suddenly joined the military without any stating reasons why. However she built up a good relationship with his classmate Naruto of whatever reasons. Naruto would follow what she suggests and accompanies her when she asked, her only competition of getting the blondes full attention was Shiba Miyuki, her classmate and Lacus Clyne, a pinkette and singer like her. While she doesn't really mind Naruto being with other girls, she just couldn't understand herself why she is feeling irritated when one of those two girls were always calling away his attention. Its not like both of them or either of the girls are a couple. She knew Naruto as his mind is still very far away from thinking those kind of things but still, she can't understand what is that tingling feeling in her chest means. She filed it up later on her mind to study it further.

Shiba Miyuki is a very attractive, cute, young girl, who has long dark blue/purple hair. She has dark blue eyes and pale skin, her smile attracts everyone around her. Sole heiress of Shiba economic empire. A very beautiful and cute girl beyond her years. Her smile which brings her ungodly beauty shine that even Aphrodite and Venus would cower in shame just being in her presence. This girl, this simply marvelous, young girl had to be divine in some way, blessed by a kind of beauty that could only be described through religious metaphor and lengthy similes. For how else could one explain the sheer beauty that irradiated from this person? Gorgeous? Attractive? Stunning? No. These words were insults of the highest order—such was the caliber of excellence before wasn't just that, She is a genius on many field including being an Mobile Suit pilot despite being young and all. All in all, almost everyone considers her totally on a whole different level . Regardless of how beautiful she is, is not very approachable by men and women in general, and that is not because she is a boisterous, bratty woman that takes pride of her skills, no, her late brother raised her to be humble and graceful woman with manners and etiquette befitting that of a noble…The reason why so few would approach her is because of the way she carries herself in public, the aura that was being emitted by her, and the feel that she gives off to her surroundings.

The way she moves, the way she looks, the clothing that she wears and how she wears it, the way she looks at her surroundings, the expression on her face, everything she does just screams elegance and grace.

Her aura, is calm, peaceful, and soothing yet there was a hint of power in her aura that made others hesitates to even be near her.

And there was a subtle but obvious air of sophistication in this… in her. In fact, no matter what she did from the tiniest gesture to the grandest stride, in a world painted black, her nobility would be the white. And yet she was more than just that. What made her unique, what made her special, what made her, dare one say, superior was how indifferent she was to everything.

Yes. It was this. This calm, gentle, almost indifferent perspective toward the rest of the world that compounded her beauty and reaffirmed her aristocracy, earning her the admiration of all those glancing by, too afraid to meet her piercing sharp blue colored eyes. And indeed those eyes… her eyes with their deep blue abyss and near omniscient perception; so cold and yet so benevolent, truly there was no finer example of nobility around.

Do I need to mention that she looks like a fictional princess from a fairytale.

Currently she is wearing standard green pilot uniform. But the suit still showed those womanly curves that even Naruto would have hard time resisting such charms. Rau wasn't looking so he was just running towards hangar. If Naruto were to describe Miyuki it was troublesome and irresistible at the same time. He can't count how many times had he not been able to refuse the girl. One time they talked inside their quarters since both of Inori and Miyuki are his room mates this happened when after getting a bit drunk from a party, he had to take the two girls to their quarters who were a bit dizzy due to drinking alcohol. He carried both girls on their way to their room. After getting both of them inside the room, Miyuki woke up and suddenly pulled Naruto and indirectly Inori towards her bed tumbling and slept again while sandwiching Naruto between her and Inori. she hugged Naruto and said in her sleep 'You're mine Naruto.' while hugging his head to her rather developed bust. While Naruto heard what she said, he was too drunk to say anything and just reposition himself to hug the two girls on his sleep. Regardless to say Naruto has two palm marks on his respective cheeks that morning.

Naruto also noted that if there is someone who can challenge Lacus's beauty, it would be both of his female teammates but lets leave it for another time.

Four of them immediately mounted their mobile suits and immediately checked the mobile suit for changes. Rau immediately called his temporary squad in their radio

"This is Rau le Creuset, I'll be your team leader. Our main objective is to hold the Hadrian line for 1 hour before the reinforcement comes. Our enemies is Earth Alliance who brought their entire Moon Fleet right at our doorstep. Our position is at the back of the 3rd and Final defence line, our mission is to prevent ANY ship or mobile armors from passing thru us. Are we clear?!" Rau asked sternly to his squad members. a resounding 'HAI' was heard after that. Rau position first to the catapult.

"Commander Rau, All systems are green, God Speed."

"Copy, Rau le Creuset, CGUE Launching!" As soon as he said that he was launched 500mph towards space. He was immediately followed by Naruto.

"Cadet Naruto, Catapult is green. God Speed."

"Roger! Naruto Uzumaki, GINN Taking off!" Naruto took off. Inori and Miyuki followed after respectively. Miyuki got a GINN Long Range Recon type while Inori got GINN Assault type.

It would be 45 minutes later that they would see action as the 3rd line was ordered to push forward and support the 2nd defence line. Miyuki took her position on a large debris of a Nelson-class battleship, detecting any flanking force that will try to sneak up on the main line. The rest of the squad took also hiding position on nearby debris waiting for Miyuki's report. Standard radio silence was ordered until enemy detection

"24 hostiles detected, 22 Mobile armors and 2 drake-class." Miyuki broadcast on radio. Rau immediately took command after hearing that announcement.

"I'll draw all mobile armors to the debris while Naruto eliminates them. Miyuki try to snipe down on any Moebius that's following me. while Inori try to sneak up on their Drake-class. Destroy their engines and incapacitate both ships and their weapons. We will destroy the ships once the mobile armors are destroyed." Rau ordered his squad. A resounding 'Hai' was heard after that.

Immediately Rau took off from his hiding position at top speed while opening fire on the leading Moebius mobile armor which exploded after receiving few shots. Almost all of the mobile armors open fired at him after that. Rau draw them to the debris field which all of them followed.

Miyuki anxiously wait for them to enter the debris field. After all of them entered she lined up her rifle and sniped down a lone Moebius that was trying to sneak up on Rau. She continued sniping them down.

Meanwhile Inori tried to sneak up as close as possible to the 2 Drake class. She was trying to sneak up on their back and destroy their thrusters. After 10 minutes of grueling maneuvering she manage to get into their backs and immediately fired off her wrist mounted short range rocket propelled grenades on both ships thrusters. She successfully destroyed both ships thrusters. She proceeded to destroy all of their vulcan cannons. She then proceeded to destroy their missile launchers after that.

Naruto on the other hand waited for his chance to sneak up on the group of Mobile armors that was chasing Rau. A mobile armor was detected coming in fast in front of his yet undetected GINN. He drew his vibration Katana and lined it up just in time before the mobile armor pass in front of him resulting for the mobile armor to be sliced up perfectly in half and exploded in a mass of wreck. After that Naruto quickly activated his thrusters and sped off towards the group of mobile armors undetected. He proceeded to destroy each of the mobile armors with his sword undetectable. However one of the mobile armors manage to sneak up on his left, he immediately fired off his 80mm assault rifle and turned the mobile armor into shreds. After that he destroyed another eight mobile armors, raking up his total kills to 12. He continued destroying all of the mobile armors with Rau.

Naruto, Rau and Miyuki immediately sped off towards Inori's location after eliminating the mobile armors. Inori was half way destroying all of the missile launcher when one of the drake manage to fire off a volley of missile towards the three. Naruto sped off in front drawing his sword while Rau and Miyuki open fired with their respective weapons. The blonde sliced off 4 missiles on contact. Four of them later on destroyed the 2 drake class by firing off on its bridge and firing on its ammunition racks.

After finishing off the Drakes and resting off a bit from their first sortie, Rau received an incoming message.

"It seems that some of the Naturals manage to break off from the blockade, our squad is ordered to intercept and destroy them together with Latus Squad." Rau announced on radio which the three rookie cadets followed Rau's lead.

"The Naturals are composed of one Agamemnon class and 4 drake class with more than 50 mobile armors based on report we got. They are trying to break off towards Junius Cluster." Rau additionally informed his squad. Naruto contemplated for a while after hearing that.

What are they planning to?

It was logical for them to breakthrough the blockade but why Junius when Aprilius was much more closer?

After few minutes they arrived off the indicated location where they would intercept. The battle was raging hot as Latus squad fight off the break away ships of Earth Alliance Rau ordered Miyuki to position up nearby asteroid and maintain surveillance and try to snipe down enemies if given a chance. Naruto and Inori was both ordered by Rau to follow him. The three of them fought off mobile armors destroying them like eating breakfast in the morning. It was no question that mobile suits are far more superior to mobile armors as a handful mobile suits manage to hold off against many mobile armors. The Agamemnon class was later identified as _Roosevelt _back off a bit and launched several more mobile armors. Drake class maintained their defensive to protect the carrier as their mobile armors are taking the heat of the battle. A sudden startled voice of Miyuki got Naruto look up on her position

"What's the matter Miyuki?" The blonde asked the startled squad mate,

"The carrier has launched more Moebius, but something is wrong." Miyuki informed the blonde who continued to listen.

"So what's wrong?" Rau asked directly to the point.

"One of the mobile armors are carrying some large missile and my sensors are going haywire and are having hard time Identifying the missile. They are closing in to Junius Seven" Miyuki informed her superior. Rau immediately break off from his fight and ordered Naruto and Inori to follow him to intercept the Mobile armors that are speeding away from the main fight. It was an easy task for Naruto and Rau as their Mobile suits are fast but Inori was having hard time since her Mobile suit was a bit slow compared to her squad mates. After closing off the distance between them Naruto and Rau proceeded and fired off their weapons towards the speeding Mobile armors, some of the mobile armors were destroyed and some others faced them. Miyuki came into grim realization once she saw the sign that was on the side of the missile.

"NARUTO! THEY HAVE A NUCLEAR WARHEAD AND HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS JUNIUS!" Miyuki shouted on her radio informing the whole Hadrian line of what is happening hoping that it would reach Naruto.

"Destroy that warhead Naruto! I'll take it from here." Rau heard the announcement commanded rather angrily and destroyed mobile armors that was hindering Naruto. His CGUE was unluckily shot on the left leg and thrusters which made the CGUE unmaneuverable but still capable of shooting off as his arms was still operable. Naruto's head however was running a thousand miles upon hearing that announcement. Lacus was on Junius! He immediately took off as he pushed his machine to the limits! Unknown to him Lacus was on Aprilius that time with his father discussing her marriage arrangement and her plans for the future.

NO! NO! NO! NO!

He fired frantically on any mobile armors in front of him trying to close off the distance between him and the mobile armor carrying the warhead. His rifle discarded his rifle as soon as it ran out of ammunition. He fired off his wrist mounted submachine gun and drew his sword in hopes of destroying the mobile armor carrying the warhead. He successfully closed the distance between them and fired off all of his submachine guns ammo towards the escaping Moebius. He successfully destroyed the mobile armor however the missile was already launched and is slowly speeding away towards Junius. Taking no chance Naruto released all limiters on Lightwave boosters pouring every ounce of energy left to his almost depleted GINN, he slashed off the Nuclear missile that was nearing Junius. This heroic act of him saved the lives of more than 100,000 people inhabiting Junius Seven as they were able to escape from the colony which was almost destroyed by the Nuclear explosion. Naruto on the other hand was able to escape the explosion but not the incoming EMP shockwave which rendered his mobile suit inoperable. Several Moebius mobile armors were approaching him. He almost accepted his fate if not for Inori and Miyuki sniping off the Moebius approaching him.

"You made the whole ZAFT proud Naruto..." It was the last thing he heard after coming down from his adrenaline high and consciousness leaving him.

AND CUT!

So Yeah... another one from my docs!

I wonder what should Naruto's mobile suit should be? Please be noted that all of the MS will be able to operate on Earth's Atmosphere opposed to canon. A clue later on of what will Naruto MSs will be _**Six Paths**_

Nu(v) Gundam  
Sazabi  
Exia

What would be his ship?

Nahel Argama from Gundam Unicorn  
Kurogane Noah-class Battleship from SRW  
Hiryuu kai Battleship from SRW  
Ptolemaios from Gundam 00

As usual rate and review!


	2. The Birth of the Orange Devil

Chapter 1: The Orange Devil

Few hours later Naruto would wake up inside Aprilius. Several equipments overseeing his recovery can be seen inside the room. He turned his head around to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one he stretched up a bit. He tried to stand up, feeling nothing wrong he stand up fully and disposed the his hospital clothes and replaced it with the ones inside the closet, a standard red ZAFT uniform. He immediately checked if his phone was anywhere but looking for it for a few minutes didn't yield anything. So he assumed that he left it in _Galileo._ He left his hospital room after that using _Shunshin _and go to a condominium he owned and get some refreshments there and recall what happened, The last thing that he remembered is that he was fighting Earth alliance and then after some announcement from Miyuki it was all bleary there, shaking his head he figured out that he will remember it sooner or later.

Arriving at his condo, he immediately look up at his refrigerator and took a box of milk and drink directly from it. He sat on his sofa and took out some papers from a side drawer. The paper contains some jutsu information inside the scroll of seals or more exactly Time-space technique theories that Konoha was able to compile in its history that has been inside the scroll of seals including the famous Hiraishin. While he can use Hiraishin it was still very limited as creating the seal equation needed for the technique took a lot of his time. Setting aside the paper. He turned on the TV to see some news before reporting back to ZAFT HQ for debriefing.

Seeing the news of ZAFT successfully repelling the Earth Alliance assault, he quickly turned it off. If the TV have stayed on for few more seconds he would have seen his face as he was announced as the one who averted the Junius Crisis and now revered as a hero of all PLANTs and ZAFT for a single heroic deed that he had done.

After locking the door he performed another shunshin and was immediately at a deserted alley near ZAFT HQ. He quickly exited the alley and immediately walk towards his destination. He noticed that people were looking at his direction. Since he was used to being incognito most of the time he passed it off as something common when suddenly a little girl not older than 8 step up in front of him and looked directly at him. He looked at the child's eyes that was looking at him admirably. He raised an eyebrow and then decided to pass it off again as something just common. He attempted to walk off from the child when the said child suddenly pulled on to his coat. The child's mother was attempting to stop her daughter but to no avail the child won't let go.

"Thank you for saving my father mister." The little girl said, again he raised an eyebrow not knowing what to say. He replied what he thought was right at that time.

"You're welcome." He said those two words with a smile that could light up a world. The little girl was happy and hugged her mother whom also thanked him by bowing like he did some big favor for her like saving a colony from being nuked, It can't be right? Bewildered he didn't say anything after that and left after the mother and daughter walked away.

ZAFT HQ

He was standing infront of the HQ when pink missile out of nowhere tackled him from behind. Naruto almost lost balance if not for his training. He immediately took a step in front to compensate for the force the 'pink missile' which she identified as Lacus.

"Thank you for saving Junius Seven..." He heard her saying while facing his back. Then it all coming back to him how was he so worried that Lacus was on Junius, in the end he managed to save the colony from being nuked by naturals. He immediately faced her and hugged her back.

"Thank God Lacus you were safe! When did you arrive? How did you escape? Did you have any injuries?! What happened on Junius?!" Naruto asked rapidly while holding her cheeks with his two hands and kissed her forehead. To him Lacus was special (She did have a pink hair after all). So special that her mere presence is enough to calm him down, he didn't know why but it was like Lacus was his own kind of Morphine or something. Specially as she is he didn't know how to deal with the situation that involved of her being put into danger.

"I'm alright Naruto, My appointment on Junius was cancelled three days ago." Lacus explained to a frantic Naruto. Lacus then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him inside a car. Telling that he's been summoned to Supreme Council and she and his team mates has been looking for him since he was missing from the hospital.

ZAFT Supreme Council

Naruto was walking side by side with his squad and Lacus when they were approached by Gilbert Durandal, A member of ZAFT's Supreme Council.

"Hello there I've been meaning to meet the hero of Junius Seven! I'm Gilbert Durandal, You may call me Gil by the way." Gilbert handshaked Naruto's hands. He also handshaked both Inori and Miyuki's hands whom now sporting Red uniforms meaning that they've been promoted right after the engagement in Hadrian Line.

"I'll take it from here Miss Lacus." Gilbert said to pinkette who nodded.

"I'll be waiting here outside after your debriefing with the council." Lacus informed Naruto as she left him in care of Gilbert.

"I know you're all bit nervous, But you don't have to worry. This is just a debriefing since you three are nearest during the attack on Junius." Gilbert smiled reassuringly to the three teens who felt relieved by this.

The four entered the council chamber when they see their temporary squad leader Rau who is now sporting white ZAFT uniform and still wearing his mask. He was clapping, one by one all of the ZAFT Supreme Council was clapping with standing oblation. Even both of his team mates clapped. After the clapping died down all of the Supreme Council was sitting looked at Naruto.

"Cadet Naruto Uzumaki, You are now promoted as Commander. You are allowed to take a team and a service vessel of your choice." Siegel Clyne announced while looking at the blonde who was in his care for a limited time.

"Now can you give us some insights of what happened there during the attack on Junius Seven." Patrick Zala asked the newly promoted cadet. Naruto gave his insights on what happened as defending the flank of the main line after that receiving orders to reinforce Latus Squad. He even explained why he had saved Junius was only because of a thought that Lacus was there.

"I see, In any cases you saved more than 150,000 people with that action. You made ZAFT proud by that valiant deed. Even though 90,000 died from various circumstances, You were able to stop the total annihilation of the Colony. Giving way for rescue before the total collapse of Junius" Patrick Zala stated. The inquiry continued in the same pace. Asking questions and detailed insights from Rau, Inori and Miyuki. After the Inquiry Siegel dismissed the four but was asked to remain in lobby by both Siegel and Patrick.

When the four came to the lobby, they were meet by Lacus who asked what happened. Naruto answered that it was only a simple inquiry and that he was promoted into commander. Lacus congratulated him and held both of his hands in happiness. Both Miyuki and Inori were irritated by this but showed no reaction to it. the five merrily talked when they were approached by both Patrick and Siegel. Patrick was the first one to talk and shaked hands with Naruto congratulating him on his promotion. He suddenly said something Naruto didn't expect.

"Thank you for saving my wife." After that he left with Rau to discuss something. the five looked at the two leaving.

"I certainly didn't expect he would said that." Siegel admitted to the group. Zala was very hard to approach moreover he was a prideful man. It was unthinkable for him to say thank you. But the impossible happened, The ever prideful Patrick Zala thanked someone! Moreover it was a newly promoted Cadet!

"Well, we should take this somewhere. Want to have some dinner?" Siegel offered. The four teens agreed with the older man. Siegel treated them a dinner on a fine dining restaurant to celebrate the trio's promotion. They discussed their view of what the Natural had done on Junius.

The trio's point of view was the same. The three thought it was outrageous since war is only waged on against an army not against civilians. They were thinking of what was the Earth alliance thinking.

Then the conversation steered to a more cheerful atmosphere as they discussed their life as cadets, what kind of life they had there. It mostly revolved around Naruto's life there as he has always gets himself in various situation like arguments that coordinators are superior to naturals in every way. How he got into fist fights and all, as well as his friendship with both Miyuki and Inori as well as with the prodigy Sinon Kouzuki which is said to be one of the best tactical commander ZAFT has produced ever since its inauguration. Siegel even joked if the blond was planning on getting a harem. They also discussed about a certain top secret material called N-Jammers. They also discussed 3 prototypes that was being developed by Camelot ASEEC which is for the blond's use. 2 mobile suits and a prototype assault carrier which Siegel asked if it was possible for it to be deployed before April in which the blond said that it will deployed in 2 days, although the 2 prototype production was rushed it was already operational and 90% complete and will be able to perform combat. Only necessary settings and installation of operating system is needed for the mobile suit to be fully completed which can be done in the assault carrier's hangar facilities. They ended the night with Lacus giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. The blond raised an eyebrow a bit but didn't mind alot but it can't be said for Miyuki and Inori. Both were bothered by it since Naruto didn't react much like they expected him to be.

two days later, outside Augustus Cluster...

The newly promoted blonde in his custom GINN, which is now stated as 'Legendary' among all ZAFT and PLANTs, now oversees the maiden voyage of his new ship, Nahel Argama by flying around it in ceremonial flight to be the first mobile suit to land on Nahel Argama. It was state of the art ship. Meant to be an assault carrier, it is heavily armored with Gundanium alloy, an electrically non-conductive metal which is only susceptible to damage by experimental beam weapons on board and heavily armed ship. The maiden voyage of the newest and most advanced war vessel of ZAFT was televised colony wide on PLANTs and ZAFT warships to increase the morale of the people and the soldiers.

Nahel Argama is a battleship that focuses on supporting mobile suits both in and out of battle. Originally planned that the Nahel Argama will possessed 3 hangers, 5 catapults, and one recovery deck but after deliberation to increase effectiveness the number of hangers was increased to five.

Besides its MS battle supporting ability, the Nahel Argama also has strong anti-ship weaponry thanks to its large number of main gun turrets. The Nahel Argama also possesses one of the strongest ship-based weapons, the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon, which was field tested against an asteroid and installed on the Nahel Argama. Placed under the primary catapult this weapon is not commonly used in normal battle due to its lengthy charge build-up, but because of its immense power and range (which extends beyond conventional sensors) it can play a large role in the right situation.

The main ship-to-ship weapons of the Nahel Argama are four 2-Barrel high-energy beam cannons situated on the dorsal hull forward and aft of the bridge and on the ventral hull beneath the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon and the Minovsky-Ionesco fusion reactor. These guns provide full covering fire in most directions due to their large degree that they can rotate and elevate the guns and are a major part of defending the ship given its mass and lack of maneuverability. It is also capable of shooting down an escort ship in one shot.

Mounted on the outboard tips of the port and starboard mobile suit catapults, these beam cannons are oriented to provide forward fire only. While they have a limited firing arc, these guns are most often used for frontal attacks.

Situated inside the yellow and blue "shield" sections on the sides of the outboard mobile suit hangars, the Mega Particle Cannons deploy through opening doors and are capable of 360-degree rotation but with limited ability to elevate.

The Hyper Mega Particle Cannon is the _Nahel Argama's _single largest weapon system and is fixed in place below the central mobile suit catapult and hangar. The Hyper Mega Particle Cannon requires all of the power from the Nahel Argama's generator to charge up, during which time the ship will not able to use any of the other weapons or even move whilst charging. However upon firing the Particle cannon it is capable of destroying any ships on its firing range without any issues. Hey! A cool ship needs a cool weapon!

Dotting the surfaced of the ship are 28 two-barrel defensive machine gun emplacements. These weapons play a large role in defending the ship from incoming mobile suits and fighters and can put forth fire at an extremely high rate. Despite this, skilled mobile suit pilots are more than capable of dodging these guns' fire as the ship's tracking radar cannot keep up with extremely high-speed targets.

Noticeably this ship lacks any missile weaponry. The designers explained that Nahel Argama is heavily armored that if any cases that any small breach in the hull manage to ignite missile racks it would destroy the ship inside out. It was also explained that the space that missiles is taking can be replaced as hangar extensions over all increasing the effectiveness of the ship as an assault carrier.

It is also fitted with top secret ECM known only by the name "Brunhilde" which is capable of hiding the ship from any conventional and non conventional radars employed by both ZAFT and Earth alliance as well as infect virus on any non-friendly mobile suit in its vicinity. It was considered as 'Overtechnology' by Lloyd Asplund which tried to replicate the said system but failed many times. The location of the blue prints of "Brunhilde" is currently unknown but it is said to be in Naruto's care as the it was built according to his instruction. The origin of the system goes back 150 years ago during the Anno Domini era along with other 'Overtechnologies'. Little is known about it including other 'Overtechnology' such as 'Flash System', 'I Field', 'Psycommu', 'GN-Project', 'Gundanium Alloy', 'Luna Titanium', 'Psychoframe', 'Zero System', 'Mirror Ring System', 'Graviton Technology', 'Beam Technology', 'Klein Field' and etc. Brunhilde is named after the Shield Bearer Valkyrie of the Norse mythology meaning it is the Nahel Argama's 'True Shield'.

Nahel Argama  
Manufacturer: Camelot ASEEC, Romefeller Foundation, Kirishima Heavy Industries  
Operator: Uzumaki Squad(Valkyrie Squad), ZAFT, Panzer Dragoon, Eisen Dragoon  
Captain: Sinon Kouzuki  
Overall Length: 360 meters  
Armor: Gundanium Alloy  
Powerplant: Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor covered in 10 inch Gundanium Alloy  
Accommodation:  
Bridge  
Captains Quarter  
Briefing Room  
Mobile Suit Hanger x5  
Mobile Suit Catapults x5  
Mobile Suit Capacity x15  
Armaments:  
4 x 2-Barrel High-Energy Beam Cannon  
2 x Single-Barrel High-Energy Beam Cannon  
2 x Mega Particle Cannon  
1 x Hyper Mega Particle Cannon  
28 x 2-Barrel Defensive Gun  
Features and Special Equipment:  
Brunhilde ECM emitters  
Valkyrie System  
Mikasa Tactical System  
Atria Ultra Long Range Observation, Surveillance and Target Acquisition Pods  
I-field Emitter  
Mirror Ring System *Incomplete  
Mobile Weapons:(Currently)  
GINN SSHSTT x1  
Nu(v) Prototype x1  
Sazabi Prototype x1  
Kshatriya x1  
GINN Long Range Recon Type x1 (Miyuki's Colors of Purple)  
GINN Assault Type x1 (Inori's color of Red)  
(Future*)  
Nu(v) x1  
Sazabi x1  
Kshatriya x1  
Dendrobium Orchis (Dendrobium Stamen) x1 (Eisen Dragoon)  
Kampfer x1  
GN Project v3 x4 (Valkyrie Squad) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
GUNDAM development project x5 (Panzer Dragoon) (ha ha ha ha ha ha)

Nahel Argama's design can be considered as 'Earthly' as it was designed by a prodigious Natural whom defected to PLANTs or rather ASEEC after being offered with a better position and research funds.

Nahel Argama has been in development stages for the past year as well as its cousin ships, Ptolemaios, Hiryuu Kai, Albion and the largest Dogosse Giar assault carriers. However due to impending war it was decided to speed up the construction of one of the prototype assault carriers. They have decided that Nahel Argama would be the best bet to construct first as it was an effective design mainly for testing mobile suit prototypes that were to explore Newtype capabilities and for the use of their ever gentle CEO Naruto Uzumaki as part of the Last will and Testament of Haruna. 'No Cent Shall Be Spared' as was said iterated in her will, which even if Naruto tries to spend it all the money that he has right now, it will not run out as the interests keeps on rising. Naruto's job literally as per Haruna's will though she said it indirectly is to spend all the money that keeps on increasing day by day. So what's better than to spend it on weapons development? It is a frugal business and costly after all.

Later after overviewing the whole ship outside Augustus Cluster, Naruto landed his GINN SSHSTT(Special Space High Speed Tactical Type) on the recovery deck and walked his mobile suit to its proper Hanger space. Upon landing he was met with by Lloyd Asplund, a mad scientist, Cecile Croomy, his faithful co-worker and assistant but a total klutz, Sinon Kouzuki, the stoic yet troubled captain of the ship and the rest of the crew which are far more normal than the first three mentioned. It can be noted that all of them were not wearing standard ZAFT uniforms, as Sinon has taken to wear Blue cadet uniform with matching blue stocking reaching up to her upper thighs saying that 'It's more cool than the standard red'. The rest of the crew were civilians that has somewhat had served on space faring vessels. The crew wears standard ZAFT green while some others don't as they are civilian contractors from ASEEC this includes both Cecile and Lloyd.

"Welcome aboard the Nahel Argama commander," Sinon held the blondes hand with the two of her own. The rest of the crew salutes their commander. It was only with him that Sinon's rare smile can be seen as she has always been troubled of understanding and expressing her feelings due to some incident in the past.

Sinon Kouzuki, 17 years of age, youngest commanding officer in ZAFT's short history. She has long flowing purple bluish hair reaching her breast with matching searing yellow eyes. She's 5'6 in height, a bit taller to Naruto. A very nice body that a model could die for. Considered as one of the prodigies in tactics and strategies she's one of the top 5 beauties of ZAFT academy hands down. However she appears to be cold most of the time, she is however warm towards his blond classmate who was a fun person she has been with. Although she has trouble understanding feelings, she didn't have any trouble understanding how to enjoy little things in life like the stray cat that she picked up with Naruto. At first she didn't want to get involved with it however when the cat was placed on her lap, the cat looked at her with teary like eyes, it even mewled over to her hand, she can't resist petting it. Naruto, Inori and Miyuki asked their commandant if Sinon could keep the stray cat. The adjutant seeing that it was the prodigy trio asking for it, he can't say no unless he wants to have some serious repercussions on his social standings, seeing the current CEO of the largest organization on both Earth and PLANTs and the Shiba Zaibatsu's heir, he can't really say no. She also knew that she loves Naruto, to the point that she nearly threatened her rivals but restrained herself as they don't really pose a threat to her at the moment.

"That's the smell of a new ship!" Naruto inhaled the smell of the newly constructed ship. This amused both Lloyd and Cecile as well as the rest of the ASEEC staff onboard the new constructed. It brought satisfaction to them that they were able to deliver what their leader ordered to them and added more to it. He wanted a carrier, they gave him assault carrier. He wanted a cool mobile suit, they gave him a bad ass, cool and awesome mobile suits. Truly there's no such thing can stop a fully driven staff with a happy paycheck behind!

"Just as what you want Pres. The best and most advanced assault carrier on the whole of earth sphere! Including the best mobile suits to go with it! Sazabi, Nu and your very own Kshatriya which is just on the other Hangar. Now if we can get more funds we can get the GN-Project finished before March! So what do you say pres?! " Lloyd clasped his hands like a child expecting a christmas gift from his parents. Lloyd happily presented probably the currently the pinnacle of war vessels of its time. It was also one of the costliest project Lloyd participated which includes the partially completed G-Weapons which he left mid way when ASEEC offered him the position of head researcher for their mobile weapon project and presented a big research fund if he does agree. It was unneeded to say that he was happy with his choice to defect to ASEEC and indirectly to ZAFT. He was able to do all the research he wants including research on the newly discovered coordinator, Naruto Uzumaki. Lloyd was fascinated with the blond, he studied his physique, anatomy and brain. He was so excited of what he found out about their blond CEO. The blond was a walking evolution of mankind or so he thought. Bone mass so dense that it was nigh impossible to break it without resorting to outside forces. Body metabolism so versatile that too much fat will almost instantly be burned once the brain recognized it as 'Unnecessary' at an amazing speed. Brain functions so great that they calculated that not even a bunch of supercomputer clusters will be able to stand up to him if he fully uses his brain to a point that he dubbed him 'Newtype' as his brain alone can interact with his environment if given the right equipment with his highest spatial awareness ever recorded in history. The fact that he has inhumane reflexes and fast developing muscles which isn't seen to be degrading any time in 50 years. Yes he the blonde was pinnacle of what humans would be. Longevity, Vitality and Evolution in one package. And that wasn't the end of it, Lloyd was chosen to construct one of the 'Overtechnology' 'Brunhilde' which was overseen by their blond CEO. It was like having an orgasm for him as he was able to get a hold of it, one of the rumoured overtechnology in hands of Romefeller foundation. It was the driving reason why Lloyd worked for ASEEC or more exactly Naruto. The research that he would be getting for this! All the funds that he would need for his research!

"Stop it Lloyd-san! The Nu and Sazabi aren't completed yet! We haven't even performed rotary check on Kshatriya! Sorry for that Naruto-sama! I'll be sure to discipline him later." Cecile slapped the head of his boss with a stack of paper while trying to assure their financier that she would thoroughly put his boss in the right track of mind with the use of unholy discipline. Naruto really didn't mind it but well, the comedy was stress relief after the pile of paperwork that he had to sign for him to be able to field specialized and new prototype units like Kshatriya which is combat ready if the reports that he received was right. it will take a week or two before Nu and Sazabi would be combat ready but it was already operational for test flights and so. GN-Project had to be set back due to needed new frames fitted with 'Psychoframe' and 'Psycommu' which is to be used by their CEO.

"Mah, Mah... I don't mind at all. It was worth it after all. Just say how much is needed and I'll sign it later. So Sinon how was Nahel Argama for your liking?" Naruto stirred the conversation away to his more immediate concern. He also asked Lloyd, Cecile and Sinon walked with him towards the main Hangar where Nu, Sazabi and Kshatriya is located while the rest crew goes back to their work.

"Acceleration and Maneuverability is left to be desired but Firepower wise and Mobile Suit support is top notch. Detection is top notch as well with fortress level protection." Sinon said in a less emotional manner. The blonde stopped and looked at her and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, now I can rest assure that you'll be staying with me. Command this ship well!" The blonde walked away after that statement. If he would have looked more, he would have seen Sinon blushing heavily because of what the blond said. She didn't hear the last part of what he said. She only focused on 'you'll be staying with me' comment of her blonde love interest/commander/crush. Sinon immediately noticed that the blonde was few meters away while Lloyd and Cecile were looking at her with grins on their faces.

"Someone's in love!" Lloyd teased the bluenette captain.

"You have to move fast. You have many competition." Cecile gave the bluenette an advice while she dragged his boss with her. For a moment Sinon was thinking of it. But her love interests disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Sinon! Let's go see the new Mobile Suits!" Naruto yelled to Sinon who was walking fast towards him.

"Hai!" Sinon followed the blonde towards the Main Hangar. She was happy that she acknowledge her more. She hoped that she can keep up with his expectations and hopefully.

Main Hangar... 5 Minutes Later...

"This is really one big ship." Naruto commented while the automated doors were opened by Lloyd.

"Now pres, allow me to present to you, Nu, Sazabi and Kshatriya." Lloyd dramatically opened the sliding door showing the three mobile suits.

One would expect that the grandeur presented by three mobile suits. Each one is original of its own. The three looked unyielding to any opposition it will face. Sazabi was painted fully orange with ZAFT logo etched on its shield and shoulders, it was far taller than any mobile suit in existence. Kshatriya is also painted in orange but it has, yellow detailing with ZAFT logo on its chest in between the four mega particle cannons. However Nu was vastly different from the three as it has a samurai look on it. It was colored in black and white with orange detailing on its main body and logos.

"I like the look of this one even if its not Orange." Naruto pointed out Nu. He was vastly impressed with the design and looks of it.

"I based the design of it from G-Project of earth alliance. It is nice looking at the same time very powerful due to the designs on how they've done it." Lloyd pointed out the Head and Body of Nu.

"I see, lets take Kshatriya for a spin. I wonder if its the same as in the simulation?" The male blonde mused.

"You just have to try it then pres!" Lloyd happily replied while pushing the blond commander towards the lockers.

"We'll set course to the testing field then." Sinon stated as she makes her way towards bridge in a professional manner.

"Please do Sinon-chan." The blond smiled as he was pushed by the mad scientist towards the locker room to change to a more suitable suit. If he only saw her face he would have seen her blushing

-30 minutes later, Lagrange 5 Testing Field-

Naruto is now inside Kshatriya's cockpit wearing special suit made specifically for operating Psycommu system, it doesn't really look different from standard ZAFT pilot suit with only a bit larger helmet due to additional devices attached to it, It was colored Orange-Black to Naruto's taste. Kshatriya's cockpit has a panoramic monitor with linear seat at the center. Providing perfect omnidirectional view of the mobile suit's surrounding.

"Kshatriya on standby." the blond radioed in to the bridge as he finished the start up procedure for Kshatriya. He had Kshatriya walk towards the catapult and waited for the signal from the bridge to launch.

"Commander, All systems are green. Catapult is green." the operator said on radio as Kshatriya was placed on the Catapult by a crane.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Kshatriya! Launching!" Naruto ignited Kshatriya's verniers and launched the mobile suit toward space.

Kshatriya is a large mobile suit for multiple enemy engagement and superior fire power on par with battleships.

This is accomplished by the four large shoulder binders, each binder storing a pair of mega particle cannons, beam saber holding sub-arms and six funnels. The main body of the Kshatriya also has four mega particle cannons and two beam sabers. It can also be fitted with up to six optional Beam Gatling Guns. Although the Kshatriya lacks the "mega particle deflection system" as intended in design, an I-field barrier generator was installed instead. Its original psycommu system was also replaced with a more effective psychoframe.

Although the Kshatriya is a massive mobile suit it has fairly good mobility thanks to the thruster-mounting wing binders.

The Kshatriya is armed with a total of six beam sabers for melee combat. Two are located in the forearms to allow for quick responses to close combat threats, while the remaining four are hidden — together with four sub-arms — in the Kshatriya's binders. These four sabers are likely fall-backs to allow the Kshatriya to fight off multiple enemies, or as a trump card to allow it to catch unsuspecting foes off-guard. The generated beams are strong enough to cut through standard battleship armor with ease.

The Kshatriya is armed with two beam-based vulcan guns in the chest, between the Mega Particle Cannons. These are used mostly to intercept small missiles.

The Kshatriya is armed with a grand total of twenty-four funnels for all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of melting battleship armor. Six are stored within each of the Kshatriya's four binders, and are remotely controlled primarily through use of the psychoframe-equipped cockpit. These funnels are used primarily to allow the Kshatriya to engage large numbers of enemies at the same time, or to allow it to overwhelm a powerful foe.

The Kshatriya is armed with an incredible twelve mega particle cannons. Four are mounted on the chest, giving the Kshatriya great firepower in its forward arc. They can be fired together to create a single and very powerful linked beam, or to fire a scattering beam in a manner similar to a shotgun. Two more of these cannons are mounted on each binder, allowing the Kshatriya to fight off enemies from virtually any direction.

To further increase it's firepower, the Kyshatriya can also equip up to six beam gatling guns.

It really was a Mobile suit for mass subjugation with matching fire power to make any opposition stop right on its tracks.

"Okay, Proceeding to test site." Naruto radioed as he pushed Kshatriya's thruster to full throttle while the binders fully covered the mobile suit like a cocoon as it make its way towards the test field.

"Copy, Activating test course. Caution is advised." Cecile replied while overviewing the data of Kshatriya.

"Psychoframe synchronization is 96%, above the expected reaction. Psycommu is operating normally within expectations. User to machine interaction is 0.6 seconds. No malfunctions seen on Navigation." Cecile reported to Lloyd who was looking at the data that Kshatriya is transmitting.

"Uhmm, I guess we could make it work with these figures. Tell him to activate Psycommu before he enters the test site and test it on full operational capability as well as the other weapons." Lloyd command and noted as he looks at the data. Cecile radioed the command to the blond pilot.

"Copy, activating Psycommu." The blond pilot followed as he felt the mobile suit fully like an extension of his body. It was like every nerves, limbs, joints and system of the mobile suit was connected to him.

"Receiving data from psycommu, all systems shows faster user to machine interaction reducing it to 0.2 seconds." Cecile reported to Lloyd who nodded and looked at Sinon who was looking at Kshatriya in the main monitor of the ship.

"Captain, please deploy Atria on observation mode." Lloyd asked the bluenette captain who did as she was told to. Two 5 meter round like objects was deployed from Nahel Argama and separated itself from the ship. The two round objects began to deploy a single 10 meter rod from its side that rotated around the round the object while deploying Nano-sheet. After the rod fully circled four more rods about 90 meters in length sprout out from the orb and into the Nano-sheet forming a reverse umbrella. The two orbs were pods for Atria Ultra Long Range Radar. A detachable pod which acts as detection, surveillance and observational pod which is remotely connected to Nahel Argama. It has wide forward arc that reaches up to 850 KMs with very limited side and back detection. It can remotely be controlled from Nahel Argama to provide targeting and surveillance information to all Nahel Argama's mobile suits thru the system called 'Mikasa Tactical System' and 'Valkyrie System'. It also provide target acquisition for the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon as it is the only radar system that provides it the targeting range to effectively use Hyper Mega Particle Cannon when there are no forward scouts that provides targeting data.

"He's now entering the testing site." Cecile informed Lloyd as Atria pods are now transmitting real time data of Kshatriya on Nahel Argama's monitor.

"Activating the test field." Lloyd is more than happy to press the three red buttons on Cecile's side which was the activation buttons for more than 100 Moebius mobile armor, 20 Moebius Zero and a squad of fully armed GINNs ready to tear the Kshatriya apart. Cecile was horrified because of what her boss had done. All of it are armed with live ammunitions!

"What are you doing Lloyd-san! Are you trying to kill Naruto-sama!" Cecile yelled to Lloyd as she pulled his ears towards her mouth. The bridge looked at the mad scientist who just took his assistant's yelling in a stride.

"My, my, Cecile-kun, you haven't studied Psycoframe and Psycommu system fully if you think that those pitiful numbers are capable of destroying my baby! You are underestimating Naruto-kun's capability as well!" Lloyd stated as he grandly pointed out at the monitor. Kshatriya was dancing from mobile armor's line of fire with the use of its superior speed and maneuverability provided by the wing binders. It evaded gracefully from Mobieus Zero's gun pods and strided thru the barrage of gunfire from the GINN's. Sinon was bracing her seat as she saw this while Lloyd grinned like a mad man he was. Cecile was now back at her console to see the data coming out from Kshatriya.

"Wow, There's almost no reaction timeframe to record from Kshatriya. Not even a single sign of fatigue from Naruto-sama." Cecile observed the data coming in from Kshatriya who still covered by its wing binders and evading all attacks thrown at it.

"See! See! See! I told you! He is the best test pilot there is!" Lloyd grinned and clasped his hands as he was literally seeing gold mine of data coming out from Kshatriya. This data will be used for Nu and Sazabi in the future to improve it greatly in the future. The grinning Lloyd took the headset from Cecile and radioed Naruto.

"Start weapons testing now. All of it!" Lloyd maniacally said on the radio.

"All of it?" Naruto asked. For him it would seem to be overkill if he do that. Even though he was evading more than 140 mobile weapons that is hot on his tail.

"YES! ALL OF IT!" Lloyd yelled on the radio while Cecile futilely tried to get it from him. Naruto getting the message merely closed his eyes as he commanded the mobile suit's binders to separate showing them the body of Kshatriya and its deadly arsenal. He immediately deployed all of the funnels from its binders while at the same time choosing targets from his pursuers while evading incoming fire from behind and evading space debris scattered across the testing field. Once multiple targets are acquired all of the Funnels were firing like crazy but each shot surely hits its targets. He immediately dwindled down the numbers of his opponents in 3 minutes record time from 140+ to mere 75. When all of the funnels were used up all of it returned from Kshatriya's wing binders to replenish its energy. With only bit more enemies, Kshatriya faced the remaining 75 and welcomed them with its four chest mounted mega particle cannons in a wide arc fired like a shotgun as many of its pursuer were close to it. Another 20 mobile armors were destroyed but the GINNs were doing well as they haven't lost a single suit, yet. While Kshatriya was busy on its front the AI command sneakily had several mobile armors sneak on Kshatriya's back and flanks effectively surrounding it. But they were in for a surprise, if they can be suprised that is. Eight mega particle cannons installed on all four wing binders of Kshatriya fired the moment they completely surround it. Several mobile armors were skewered by a single shot from a mega particle cannon as other were unluckily destroyed because of the bleeding energy from the mega particle cannons even if they were only grazed by it. All that's left now is ten Moebius Zero, twenty five Moebius and four GINNs with a grand total of thirty nine mobile weapons from one hundred forty 7 minutes ago. Kshatriya now was covered in smoke and debris that it caused the monitor to lose view of the monstrous prototype mobile suit.

The whole crew of Nahel Argama from Bridge crew to engineering were all wide eyed from what they have seen. Truly Kshatriya was a monster, they all knew that but the person inside it is much more than a monster. it was almost like a godly entity that strikes like a thundering god of light. Lloyd was laughing madly to his hearts desire as he sees his creation lay carnage to its opposition. Cecile was wide eyed from the results of the test. Sinon impassively viewed it but inside she was awed by what have her love interest have done. She knows that Naruto is strong but not this strong. It was like a god of war walked hand in hand with destruction as he lay carnage on his opposition. She thought at first that Naruto would be troubled to face one hundred forty opposition but it turns out that it wasn't enough, no, it was lacking to see how strong he really is. Now she knew why those suits were designed. To use his full strength. To bring down calamity on any opposition.

One of the GINN tried to close in towards Kshatriya's back but was immediately stabbed by a beam saber directly on the cockpit by a hidden beam saber on Kshatriya's wing binder. It wasn't enough, Kshatriya had all other 3 wing binders deploy their own beam saber and stabbed the GINN and tore it asunder making it explode. There was no visible damage on Kshatriya from the explosion. Showing the superiority and durability of its armor. Several Mobile armors shared the same fate when they saw that Kshatriya was busy. Each received a stabbed or sliced perfectly by Kshatriya.

"Beam weapons shows no abnormality, Psychoframe stable, Psycommu shows no abnormalities. Minovsky reactor showing heightened output but stable." Cecile reported as Lloyd now stared at the monitor showing Naruto as he finishes off the remaining mobile weapons. As soon as he was finished all AI controlled mobile weapons, he stopped in the middle of the carnage and was breathing a bit fast.

"Let's wrap it up. The test is successful! Have pres return to Argama... I'll be taking a nap after that excitement. Have all the data sent to my terminal so that we can start finishing up Nu and Sazabi." Lloyd lazily walked out of the bridge after all the excitement that Kshatriya brought during its test.

"Pres, you can return now. Test has been finished." Cecile said on radio.

"Copy, Returning to base. Out." Kshatriya revert back to its cocoon state and sped away from the test field.

Upon return of Kshatriya. Engineers inspected it immediately as soon as Naruto got out of the cockpit checking for any abnormalities in the system or if anything has been damaged. Naruto was contemplating of Kshatriya. It was powerful a machine but something is lacking.

"Nice Flying there commander! Good Job" An Engineer waved to Naruto as he got out. They were very impressed of him as he was able to complete the test in 11 minutes record time against almost impossible odds. But Naruto being humble didn't take credit of it. Instead he just points out that Kshatriya is a good machine.

"No. It was Kshatriya that is good. Take care of it for me okay?" Naruto asked the Engineers who happily said a resounding 'YES' on the background. He immediately set off to the bridge as soon as he was finished doing some paperwork for the Engineering so that they can finish Kshatriya's main setting.

"Set course to Aprillus." The blond said as soon as he arrived to the bridge. Wearing standard white ZAFT commander uniform. He closed in to Sinon's chair while gliding in Zero gravity environment of the ship and plot the course on Sinon's terminal.

"Commander?" Sinon bewilderedly asked while Naruto was next to her. Naruto unconsciously bumping Sinon's breast as he was busy plotting the coordinates on her terminal, Sinon was blushing up here mind you. Technically their next official destination should be back to Augustus where they would be loading another squad of mobile suits together with their pilots. The Panzer Dragoon, Romefeller's Privately Military Corporation. Naruto's bodyguard so to speak. Ace Civilian Mobile Suit pilots under the Romefeller's employment in charge of being the Shield and Sword of Naruto. Oddly they are only composed of girls of Naruto's age compared to the last generations of Panzer Dragoon.

"We're picking up Inori and Miyuki. Those 2 would hate me if I don't pick them up myself." Naruto stated as he sits up on the Commander's chair while below in front of him was the Captain's chair where Sinon is seated.

"Aye commander. Setting course for Aprillius." The helmsman said as he plug in the course towards their destination. Slowly Nahel Argama accelerated as it set course to Aprillius.

"It should take us 2 hours before we reach our destination. Would you like to rest first Commander." Sinon asked professionally with a bit of concern for Naruto. He should be tired since he did some testing on Kshatriya. Sinon finally controlled her blushing albeit it took sometime.

"I'm not remotely tired or anything. Besides I want to see my beautiful captain how does she command a ship." Naruto playfully replied without knowing the what effect it has to the Bluenette. She was blushing up a storm like a fresh tomato. The rest of the bridge crew silently snickered.

Take it up bitches! I'm beautiful as Naruto-kun said!

Sinon thought inside while having no visible reaction other than blushing face. While she didn't normally think of ill things nor any passing negative thoughts about others, it was different case in Naruto was involved.

"It would be a boring task Commander. I doubt it would be entertaining for you to observe." Sinon replied after successfully composing herself from blushing.

"Then I trust you to entertain me for two hours." Naruto happily smiled while the Bluenette captain turned away from her superior and blushed up a storm. How could someone so lovable can be so dense at the same time? Those two hours inside the bridge had been Sinon's hardest hurdle ever since she signed up for ZAFT. How in nine levels do you entertain your commander?! Moreover your love interest? The Whole bridge busted out laughing after that as Sinon tried to keep her commander's attention up, mostly to her. It was embarrassing for the prodigy bluenette so to say

Two hours later... Aprillius One Port

The newly christened Nahel Argama docked at Aprillius one's massive port to receive its complement mobile suits and pilots for the newly formed Valkyrie Squad of the newly promoted Commander Naruto Uzumaki. Normally the squad is named after the commander but Naruto strayed from that tradition and named it after some mythological battle maidens since he plans to form an all female squad. Siegel might not be that far from the truth about Naruto creating his own harem.

Currently our favorite blonde commander wearing standard ZAFT white uniform is walking on the docking arm connected to Nahel Argama followed by Sinon to meet his two teammates whom he recruited for his newly formed squad. He was approached by both Inori and Miyuki first thing when they saw him. Miyuki leads first as she held Naruto's hand and kissed him on his cheeks. Both Inori and Sinon frowned at what Miyuki did but Naruto only raised an eyebrow and touched the cheek which Miyuki kissed. He didn't hate the kiss, in fact he liked it. Time for you Naruto to have some hormones! Seriously you are lacking one! Sorry, the author is just sexually frustrated.

Take that girls! Can you top that?!

A Chibi Miyuki happily celebrates inside Miyuki's imagination. She decided to go further more.

"That's your reward for fetching me or would you like more?" Miyuki coyly smiled while bringing her hands at the back of Naruto's neck slowly pulling him towards her. Suddenly a cough disturb Miyuki from furthering her 'agenda'.

"ZAFT Article Number 85 states that any romantic relationship between a superior and subordinate is prohibited while on duty." Sinon professionally stated without any reactions while inside she was fuming.

Why that little girl! She should learn her place!

A chibi Sinon inside the bluenette's head was fuming, alot.

While Sinon was explaining, Inori took the initiative and approached Naruto as soon as Miyuki released him from her grasp and faced Sinon, you could clearly see it on her face that she wasn't happy. Inori grab both Naruto's cheek and kissed him near his lips, very near I tell you! Just few centimeters away! Damn it! Inori why didn't you go for it! Please disregard the author's rants as the narrator doesn't share completely his point of view, rather for the narrator it was amusing adding to the fact that Inori is petite, a tad bit smaller than Naruto. It was a cute scene but she could have done more! She could have taken it to the next level! A kiss with a tongue! but oh well... Back to the story.

"Inori?" Naruto looked at the pinkette who was touching her lips. Inori felt it was nice. Since she is so innocent about this things she only did what she think was right. Follow up another kiss, this time on the lips. Disregarding what she hear from Sinon earlier, she goes in for the kill as she grabbed Naruto's cheeks again, this time his lips were her target.

"NOOO!" Both Miyuki and Sinon pulled both Naruto and Inori apart. Inori was displeased by their interference as you can clearly see it on her frowning face. Both Miyuki and Sinon sighed as they were able to stop Inori from kissing Naruto (DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU STOP HER! *A harisen slaps the author's head from behind). They didn't know that Inori could be so bold when she likes it. It was that time that both Miyuki and Sinon decided that they would be wary of the innocent pinkette.

"Uhmm? Girls? All of you are really weird. By the way Inori, Miyuki, can you both dock your mobile suits on Nahel Argama. I'll be dropping by on Siegel-oji san to give this." Naruto showed the a black brief case that he was holding. He acted like nothing happened. Both Inori and Miyuki nodded and salutes Naruto as they made their way towards their mobile suits. Meanwhile, Sinon looked at Naruto as he looked at the two girls who left them. Before Naruto could react, Sinon kissed his left cheek.

"We'll be leaving in two hours. Make sure you are back 15 minutes before departure Commander. We're on tight schedule." Sinon told her blond superior/crush/love interest professionally like nothing happened few seconds ago. He left the stupefied blonde commander alone in the docking area, he was touching both of his cheeks and was bewildered of what just happened.

"I'll never really understand girls!" Naruto gave up understanding what they had done. He just raised both of his hands and sighed. He forgot that he was holding a briefcase, the result was the briefcase falling down directly to his face. Mind you, it was a heavy briefcase as it contains a sample of luna titanium beta. Siegel asked for a sample of a much more durable metal that ZAFT would be able to use. A resounding ouch was heard on Aprillius port was heard after it fell to his face.

From this point on, It would be the path of no return. He would defend his love ones, no... He would defend PLANTs or Earth even if he has to take things in his hand. Such was the resolved hammered to him by Haruna. There is always hope for everyone as long as you believe. This war would take many lives but he will prevent that.

AND CUT!

So yes... Sazabi and Nu(v) will be used by Naruto however Exia will not be... Will there be Nightingale or Hi-v? who knows but those two are way too overpowered... He will be able to use both Nu, Sazabi and Kshatriya at the same time but how? There's a clue on prologue.

Can you give me some pilots for Kyrios and Exia? Female please with badass skills. I was thinking of Katejina Loos but I don't know where should i put her. Maybe on Kyrios? Exia? Excellen Browning everyone? I can write Katejina's character fairly easy as an overbearing onee-sama, tsun-tsun and all. However, Excellen? OMFG...

I think you already know who will be on Dynames and Virtue

Haman Karn would be in Eisen Dragoon so she is a NO NO for Valkyrie Squad... I will let her pilot Qubeley and let's see her kick ass!

Please give me some female badass pilots for Eisen Dragoon!

I chose 2 pilots for Panzer Dragoon. I need 5...

Futaba Aoi of Asobi ni Iku Yo (This is permanent and is not subject to change. No questions asked)  
Shizuno Misaki of Zegapain (excellent support I tell you, a perfect onee-sama type of character needed!)

I was thinking along the lines of Fascalina of GunxSword, Alfimi Einst of SRW, Ryoko Kaminagi of Zegapain or the Puru twins from ZZ(I was thinking this twin should be in Eisen Dragoon... oh well… they are not twins I know but I like calling them that cause they are the same)... but well feel free to comment!

Yes we have Dogosse Giar Class! Seriously we need a flagship!

I was rewatching many gundam series for the past week and well... I found one thing in common, each protagonists was just pushed by the situation to save their life, friends or simply everyone. I wonder how if I incorporate this kind of element on a different fic, thus allowing an unofficial 4th faction to rise or fifth if you include 'The Terminal'.

The beginning of the fic will be much the same as Zaft's orange archon but he won't be adopted by anyone, instead he will be sent to another space colony after ZAFT was finished treating him as he has no background literally and was sent off because he is a security risk. Later after 4 years(Instead of 3 since he didn't join ZAFT), he became detached to the world or 'Detachment to the Primitive World' as Naruto says it in the fic which is also the planned title of it. He turned darker so that he becomes something like Anti-Hero or True Neutral of the Bloody Valentine war. he doesn't side with anyone, he has his own side. When Earth alliance attacked the space colony 'Mardigras' which is a territory Principality of Zeon, a series of free colonies united in one banner. In order to steal some Prototype mobile suits they are developing, Naruto was thrusted on a situation he has long been normal with. Death. He had accidentally boarded a mobile suit, Nu(v) Gundam which can't be operated by just anyone and started fighting off Earth Alliance invaders which led the Earth Alliance fail from getting their hands on any mobile suit as 'Six Paths' System was activated by Naruto in the middle of the combat and controlled the other 2 prototype mobile suits which also attacked the invading earth alliance. He was later forced to pilot it against his will or else they will kill him. He only said a single sentence before leaving them. "Many better people tried to kill me in the past. Do you think you can succeed?" He left them and resumed his normal life. It will not take another few days that earth alliance would attack again, this time they are fully prepared to destroy the colony unless they surrender the mobile suits and its pilots (or Pilot). Reinforcements were 4 days away and the deadline that earth alliance gave was only a day Naruto would again be forced again to fight, this time on foot. One by one he eliminated them using his honed shinobi skills and techniques to kill all foot soldiers tried to kill him or his companions namely Miyuki, Shizuno, Aoi and one of the famous singer on Zeon, Inori. Once again he was forced to pilot Nu(v) to protect the colony and its citizens. He only replied "Can't you use escape pods?" he laughed at them. But after being convinced by Shizuno that he should save them 'Mardigras', Naruto finally relented and rode Nu(v) to battle with other 2 prototypes thru 'Six Paths' system. After that fight he was arrested by Zeon due to him 'stealing' top secret materials. In the end he was escorted by both Eisen Dragoon and Panzer Dragoon with their respective flagships towards Zeon capital for trial and treason. planned as one shot!


	3. AN Deletion in 24 hours

I am highly dissatisfied with what I wrote as It wasn't able to explain things and several elements weren't able to fit in as I would like. For example the Minovsky Ultracompact Reactor that was installed in the mobile suits produced by ASEEC. How will it work if N-Jammers are implemented? Actually I already know how I'm going to explain that but didn't write it down as… I'm too lazy! To explain first Neutron Jammers disrupts the reaction of free nucleus in a fission reaction. So it means that it stops only fission reaction as we can see on the archangel that it works with thermonuclear propulsion. As well as too much over technology is being used in the beginning… so I'll be taking that out on Chapter 1… not the prologue as it is already fine as it is. No… you won't be seeing ZAKU UC… No Gundam AGE techs… I'll try to get some limited/mass production high performance mobile suits from UC… For example, Kampfer, Gyan, Gelgoog, Dreissen, Geara Doga and so that wasn't used in CE like Gouf,Zaku and DOM. Kshatriya will still remain however it will not see any actions till the battle of Heliopolis. I'll explain it why on the rewrite… for the mean time do help me with female pilots! Also expect battle of Yggdrassil in the rewrite where the Orange Demon made its first appearance.

No gundam spamming till late SEED and DESTINY


End file.
